crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Macaco
Macacos são inimigos recorrentes na série Crash Bandicoot, tendo aparecido de uma forma ou de outra em Crash Bandicoot, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Contra-Ataca, Crash Bandicoot 3: Deformado, Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced , Cinsh Twinsanity, Crash Tag Team Racing e Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Era Naughty Dog Crash Bandicoot Monkeys primeiro estréia no jogo Crash Bandicoot original, eles podem ser encontrados como um inimigo no The Great Gate, Native Fortress e Up the Creek. Eles atacarão rolando para trás e para frente em um caminho definido. Depois que eles terminarem, eles farão uma pausa por um breve momento antes de voltar para a direção oposta. Crash pode facilmente derrotá-los, girando-os para longe. Enquanto os macacos estão rolando, Crash deve evitar girá-los ou então ele será enviado para a direção oposta e, possivelmente, sair de seu caminho. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Macacos retornam como inimigos em Cortex Contra-Ataca. Eles podem ser encontrados em níveis como Road to Ruin e Ruination. Neste jogo, eles mantêm sua aparência como os do jogo original. No entanto, eles têm uma aparência mais ciborgue desta vez. Eles também atacam de forma diferente, pulando para frente e para trás ao longo do caminho de Crash, às vezes pulando sobre as lacunas ou caixas de TNT. Crash pode derrotá-los saltando ou girando-os para longe. No entanto, eles serão mais difíceis de derrotar, já que estarão pulando muito. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Em Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, os macacos aparecem como outro inimigo comum novamente no jogo. Eles aparecem pela primeira vez no nível Hang'em High e continuam a aparecer nos outros níveis com temas árabes, onde podem ser vistos tentando equilibrar um conjunto de 3 potes. A pilha de jarras tornará difícil para o Crash pular, então ele deve girar ou deslizar o macaco para se livrar dos potes. Uma vez que o Crash ataca o macaco pela primeira vez, um frasco cairá na cabeça do macaco, fazendo com que ele se mova cegamente. Para despachar o macaco completamente, o Crash deve atacá-lo uma segunda vez. Se Crash deslizar os macacos, eles serão derrotados em um golpe. Os macacos também aparecem nos níveis com temas egípcios, onde se escondem em grandes potes e atiram projéteis que explodem e pintam de cinza. Crash pode despachá-los quebrando os potes nos quais eles estão se escondendo. Uma vez que ele quebra o último frasco, o macaco se encolhe de medo e age inofensivamente em direção ao Crash. Ele pode pular no macaco indefeso e ganhar mais frutas Wumpa. Era Traveller's Tales Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Córtex Macacos reaparecem em Wrath of Cortex, no nível Crash and Burn, onde estão em roupas parecidas com os Tribesmen. Sua principal ofensa é usar uma banana como um clube. Crash Twinsanity Os macacos só aparecem no primeiro nível em Crash Twinsanity, jogando Wumpa Fruit em Crash, mas eles não intencionalmente prejudicam Crash e podem ser coletados, enquanto um deles sacode uma árvore para pegar Wumpa Fruit, os outros dois pegam e jogam. eles. Eles agem como o segundo inimigo mais raro no jogo, o primeiro é os capangas de N. Gin, que são o inimigo mais raro no jogo, e a série. Eles são de cor azul e há três em todo o jogo. Quando eles ficarem sem Wumpa Fruit, eles ficarão no chão confusos. Mas há um Acorn Crash pode rolar em um buraco para fazer outra Wumpa Tree. Era Vicarious Visions Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Macacos aparecem nos níveis árabes de Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, e eles têm o mesmo design e comportamento que os macacos dos níveis árabes em Warped. Desta vez, no entanto, para derrotá-los, o jogador precisa atacá-los apenas uma vez. Macacos também aparecem em níveis de vulcão, e eles têm o mesmo design e comportamento que os macacos de The Wrath of Cortex. Se eles notarem o choque, eles tentam acertá-lo com a banana. Eles podem ser derrotados com um ataque de spin ou um ataque de slide. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Os macacos finalmente fazem uma aparição na N. Sane Trilogy, onde reprisam seus papéis nos três primeiros jogos. Era Radical Entertainment Crash Tag Team Racing Macacos aparecem no Crash Tag Team Racing como armas com dinamite amarrada às costas, eles pousam em carros para explodi-los. Um macaco dinamite também aparece no negócio de macaco Die-O-Rama, onde explode Crash. Estes também aparecem em um Mini-Game, onde o Crash deve derrubá-los antes que eles caiam em um Drone de Park e explodi-lo. Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Island Macacos mais uma vez aparecem no Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Island jogando pedras no Crash de bordas. Eles também podem ser derrotados. Fatos Interessantes * Os macacos em Crash Bandicoot: A Ira do Córtex que sai das cabanas deveria estar imitando os homens da Tribo. * Em Crash Twinsanity, pular em macacos irá prejudicar ou matar o jogador. * Em Warped, se Crash deslizar para dentro de um macaco que está carregando potes, ele irá derrotar o macaco em um único golpe. * O pote carregando macacos em Warped e a N. Sane Trilogy são chamados de macacos, mas não parecem ter cauda. Se isso é porque eles são feitos para serem macacos é incerto. Galeria Crash_Bandicoot_Rolling_Monkey.png Monkey.png Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped_Monkey.png Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped_Projectile_Throwing_Monkey.png Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Monkey_with_Jars.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Rolling Monkey.png en:Monkey it:Scimmia ja:でんぐりモンキー ru:Мартышка (шут.) Categoria:Inimigos